


Put the Cameras away!

by JackalopeQueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm sick of all the violent and rapey abo fics so here this is, M/M, Non-Sexual Nursing, Not Beta Read, Nursing, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WIP, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalopeQueen/pseuds/JackalopeQueen
Summary: Viktor didn’t like this he didn’t like this one bit. But this was his mate’s decision after all and whatever his beautiful mate wanted he got.





	Put the Cameras away!

Nobody wanted to say it aloud for fear of being called a pervert but Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov looked good pregnant. And not just that radiant glow, no the sun flowed out of the omega like a warm spring day. And Fucking Viktor Nikiforv was the smuggest bastard about it. But it didn’t mean that he had to like the current situation his mate was in. Viktor didn’t like this he didn’t like this one bit. As the camera crew set up to record for the day he tried not put off any overly aggressive pheromones. This was his mate’s decision after all and whatever his beautiful mate wanted he got.

  
But that didn’t mean that Viktor liked the film crew invading their home and crowding his mate and new born pup. But Yuuri didn’t think of it like that, no the omega thought the documentary was a great idea. A way to spread awareness about male omegas and to clear up societal misconceptions that still negatively affected omegas today.  
His Yuuri, his beautiful mate, his lovely omega, dam of their magnificent pup. So giving and so understanding any other person would take a proposition such as this socially invasive and strange, but not Yuuri He saw it as an opportunity to teach.

“It’s got to start with someone Vitya if not me then who will teach people about omegas” Yuuri said as he fed the baby.  
“Schools, the internet, parents! Why do we have to do it detka?” Viktor rambled as he massaged his mate’s shoulders.  
“Darling you know more than anyone that those are not real options, I taught you about omegas you were as clueless as every other alpha”  
“Fine but we have to set some ground rules”  
“Ground rules like what?”  
“I don’t want them recording in the Bedroom, Nest, laundry room or Nursery”  
“Viktor that just leaves the kitchen and the living room”  
“Exactly also I don’t want you to breastfeed on camera”  
“Now why is that? Should I be ashamed of how I feed my child” Yuuri bit back angrily

Viktor sputtered as he tried to make up for his careless words.  
“What no honey your body is beautiful, what I meant to say is I’m not comfortable with such a special moment of bonding between the two of you being televised is all”

Yuuri thought on his mate’s words as he continued to feed his babe, slowly patting their bottom as they ate. Their pup let out a small whine signaling to their dam that feeding time was over. As Yuuri burped the pup and hummed to them softly he realized what Viktor was talking about. He didn’t want to share this moment with anyone but his mate and his pup.  
“Alright”  
“Thank you, now let’s get some rest we have a long day tomorrow”

Yuuri put the baby in the crib next to their bed, even though the child had their own room Yuuri still wanted to be close to his baby. He knew in a couple of months that he would have to start getting the baby used to sleeping in their room. But he would be damned if that day was today.  
He crawled into bed with his lover and gently entangled himself with him, though it would tough to get up from this position Yuuri knew that his alpha needed the comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short I mainly wrote this out of spite. If you liked this hit me up on tumblr at @rmyomegaverseobsession.


End file.
